Konfido
by Cary
Summary: La batalo kontraŭ Buu ĵus finiĝis. Sed en Kapsupla Korporacio, iuj ne ankoraŭ resaniĝis el okazaĵoj de la batalo...


La batalo kontraŭ Buu ĵus finiĝis. Ĉiuj la geamikoj ĝojis en la diopalaco, pri la venko, kaj pri la revivaĵo de Goku. Poste, ĉiuj iris hejmen. Ne vere estis tre malfrue, sed la lastaj tagoj estis tre lacigaj. Ĉiuj volis ĝoji kun familio, kaj forgesi pri ĉio, kio okazis.

En ilia aviadilo estis Trunks, Bulma kaj Veĝita. Sed ili ne estis tiom feliĉaj. La etoso estis stranga.

Trunks, estante nur knabeto, ne atentis la etoson. Li estis gaja, kaj fiera pri sia batalo kun Goten kaj kontraŭ Buu. Li babilis pri la fuzio, pri la trejnado en la aparta trejnejo de la diopalaco, pri la tria nivelo de Super Sajano. Sed li neniam rimarkis, ke liaj gepatroj ne aŭskultis lin.

Bulma pravis koncentriĝi al la veturo de la aviadilo. Kiel la aliaj, ŝi estis tre ĝoja kiam la batalo finis. Ŝi estis tre ĝoja vidi sian familion vivanta, vidi Goku revivata. Sed la malpezo iom post iom estis anstataŭata de malĝojo kaj kolero. Ŝi repensis pri kio okazis dum la turniro, pri la agoj de Veĝita. Kial li faris tion?? Kiel li povis fari tion? Ŝi pensis ke li ŝanĝis, ke li ne plu estis la sama amasa murdinta eksterterano ke li estis kiam li alvenis sur la Tero. Sed nun, ŝi ne plu scias...

Ankaŭ Veĝita estis malfeliĉa. Ankaŭ li pensis pri tio, kion li faris. Li repensis pri ĉio, kio okazis. Kiam li lasis Babidi regi lin. Kiam li pafis al la homoj, en la turnirejo. Kiam li preskaŭ pafis al Bulma.

Li repensis pri la incitiĝo ke li sentis kiam li ekscii ke Kakarott revenos dum unu tago, la streso dum lia trejno, la angoro kaj la kolera kiam li pensis ke ili ne povos batali kune, la malespera solvo ke li trovis por forci Kakarott batali lin. Li ne plu pensis ke tion estis tiel bona solvo, nun, sed li sciis ke estis tro malfrue. Li nur esperis ke sia familio kaj amikoj (eĉ se tio nur reprezentis Kakarott, kaj eble Pikolo) povos pardoni lin.

o-o-o

_Poste, en Kapsula Korporacio._

Bulma kuŝigis Trunks. Tiu vespero, li ne demandis ke ŝi rakontu al li fabelon. Anstataŭ, li rakontis al ŝi sian aventuron. Ŝi aŭskultis kun multa intereso la pecon kiam Veĝita ĉirkaŭbrakis sian filon, sed Trunks ankoraŭ estis embarasata, do li tre rapide rakontis tion.

Bulma malrapide direktiĝis al sia ĉambro. Ŝi timis tiu momento dum la tuta vespero. Dum la silenta manĝo, dum la rakontado de Trunks - kaj speciale nun. Ŝi ne volis kontraŭstari al Veĝita. Ŝi ne sciis kiel ŝi reagos - ĉu ŝi timegos lin? Ĉu ŝi sentos sin naŭza pro li? Aŭ ĉu ŝi sukcesos kaŝi siajn sentojn kaj agi normale? Kaj eĉ se ŝi sukcesus... kion se li rimarkus? Nur ĉar li ĝenerale ne komentas pri la sentoj de aliuloj, ne signifas ke li ne rimarkas ilin, aŭ ke li ne havas opinion pri ili.

Sed ŝi ne plu havis tempon por maltrankviliĝi. Ŝi staris antaŭ ol la pordon de sia dormoĉambro. Ŝi kolektis sian kuraĝon, profunde enspiris, kaj eniris. Ŝi vidis ke Veĝita jam estis tie, enlitigata, kaj ŝajnis dormanta. Sed tiu signifis nenion, kiam oni parolas pri Veĝita.

Ŝi rapide duŝis sin, vestis sin per piĵamo, kaj enlitiĝis. Ŝi bone sciis, ke ŝi normale ne eblis fari tion sed veki lin (se tamen tiu diabla Sajano iam dormas!) sed tiufojo, li ne movis.

Ŝi provis endormiĝi, sed ne sukcesis. Ŝi provis ĉiujn endormigajn metodojn kiun ŝi konis, sed neniu funkciis. Ĉiufojo, kiam ŝi pensis ke ŝi preskaŭ endormiĝos, ŝi vidis aŭ Babibi minacanto mortigi ŝiajn gepatrojn, aŭ Buu mortiganto iun, aŭ, kaj tiu estis la plej terurega, Veĝita mortiganto spektantojn en la turnirejo.

Finfine, ŝi decidis ke ŝi ne povos dormi antaŭ ol tiu situacio klariĝis, do ŝi starigis simplan demandon:

"Kial?"

Ŝi ne sciis, ĉu li vere dormis aŭ ne. Sed ŝi esperis, ke li komediis. Ĉar se li povis dormi nun, do li estis monstro. Kaj ŝi ne volis akcepti ke li povis esti monstro. Ŝi volis ke li klarigis kial li faris, kion li faris. Ŝi volis la klarigon bona, ŝi volis pardoni kaj poste, kiam ili ambaŭ resaniĝos el tiuj kialoj kaj rezultoj, ke ili forgesis. Sed li ne respondis. Ŝi pensas, ke li vere dormis.

"Mi ne scias kial" ŝi aŭdis, finfine. Do, li ne dormis. Sed, lia respondo ne estis kontentiga. Li _devis_ scii. Ŝi volis demandi pli. Sed ŝi ne kuraĝis. Ŝi estis lacega, kaj ŝi sciis ke li ne respondos. Malkomforta silento instaliĝis en la ĉambro, plena da demandoj, malplena da respondoj. Ili endormiĝis.

o-o-o

_Bulma revis. Aŭ prefere, koŝmaris. Ŝi staris en la turnirejo, apud ŝi estis Yamcha, Mastro Roŝi, Ŝiŝi, ĉiuj ŝiaj geamikoj - kaj en la medio de la batalgrundo staris Goku, Gohan, la stranga violkolorulo, kaj Veĝita. Ili parolis. Veĝita estas kolera. Ankaŭ Goku, kio estas mirinda (kaj maltrankviliga) fakto. Ŝi vidis Veĝita prepari kiblovon. Ŝi vidis lin pafi ĝin al la spektantoroj. Kaj ŝi ne kredis, kion ŝi ĵus vidis. Poste, ŝi vidis lin prepari alian. Li celis. Ŝin. Ŝi vekiĝis._

Ŝi timis. Ŝi sciis, ke li ne celis ŝin tiam, sed apud ŝin. Tro proksime - kiam tio okazis, ŝi vere pensis ke li volis mortigi ŝin. Ŝi rigardis lin, li dormis. Sed surmetanta al lia paca formo, ŝi ankoraŭ vidis lin pafi al ŝi. Ŝi sciis ke ŝi ne plu povos dormi tie, kun li. Ŝi leviĝis kaj direktis al amikoĉambro. Ŝi enlitiĝis kaj tuj endormiĝis.

o-o-o

Veĝita ne dormis. Li vekiĝis samtempe ol Bulma. Fakte, ŝia vekiĝo vekis lin. Li sentis ŝia timego. Li sciis, ke li estas la kialo de tiu timo, sed li ne sciis kion fari. Li ne povis klarigi siajn agojn, _mi ne scias_ estis la plej taŭga respondo. Li sentis ŝin foriri, kaj fari nenion por reteni ŝin. Li koleris kontraŭ si mem, kontraŭ sia nekapableco kompreni liajn proprajn agojn. Li estis ege malgaja.

o-o-o

Unu semajno pasis. Bulma ne revenis en la komuna dormĉambro. Tage, ŝi enfermiĝis en sia laboratorio, dum Veĝita enfermiĝis en sia gravitoĉambro.

Trunks observis siajn gepatrojn. Ili agis strange, pli strange ol kutime. Ili konfliktis, tio estas evidenta. Sed io ne estis normala. Kiam ili koleris, ili enfermiĝis en ilia preferita ĉambro, konsentita, sed ili eliris por manĝoj. Kaj se Veĝita ne venis, Bulma igi lin ĉesi lian trejnon, plaĉe aŭ kontraŭvole! Sed nun, li manĝis nur kun siaj geavoj. Liaj gepatroj ne kriis unu al la alia. Lia patro ne dormis sur la kanapo, sed lia patrino dormis en alia ĉambro. Jes, io vere estas strangega.

Trunks finfine decidis ke tro estas tro. Dum la tuta semajno, li pravis agi kiel ĉio normalis, sed tio farigis lin malserena. Li bezonis scii kio okazis - aŭ, pli bone, ke nenio okazis, kaj ke ĉio vere estis normala. Li jam demandis al siaj geavoj, sed ili estas forrevuloj, ŝajnas ke ili ne vivis en la sama mondo ol ĉiuj aliaj kaj neniam rimarkis kiam malbonaĵoj okazis.

Li ne povas demandi al sia patro. Fakte, tiu ideo eĉ ne trapasis lian menson. Lia patro estis la ekzakta inverso de liaj geavoj: ŝajnis ke li nur vidas malbonaj aferoj, kaj ĉiam imagas kiel ili povos iĝi pli malbonaj. Kaj li ne ŝatis demandojn, nur Bulma sciis kiel pridemandi lin sen iĝi polvigata. Do, nur restis unu personon kiun li povas pridemandi: lia patrino. Ankaŭ ŝi ne ŝatis demandojn, sed feliĉe, Trunks estis unu el la raraj personoj kiu povis demandi ŝin pri io ajn.

Kompreneble, ŝi ankoraŭ estis en sia laboratorio. Ŝi ne laboris, ŝi ne povas koncentriĝi pri io. Ŝi pravis ne pensi pri la turniro, ne pensi pri Veĝita. Sed ŝi malsukcesis. Ŝi legis por la tria fojo linio pri iu projekto sed ŝi eĉ ne memoris pri kio tiu projekto temis...

"Panjo..."

Ŝi aŭdis Trunks voki ŝin, sed ignoris lin kaj legis denove tiun damnan linion.

"Panjo?"

"Ne nun, karulĉjo. Mi laboras."

"Sed, Panjo..."

"Poste, Trunks. Mi estas okupata."

Silento sekvis. Bulma provis unu foje plu legi la malfacilan frazon, kaj kiam ŝi ankoraŭ malsukcesis kompreni ĝin, decidis rekomenci la teksto el la komenco.

"Panjo, kial vi kaj Paĉjo malamas unu la alia?"

Tiu foje, Bulma ne povis ignori sia filo. Ŝi sentis sin paniki. Kial trankviligi la infano sen mensogi? Kompreneble, ŝi ne malamis Veĝita, kaj ŝi certis ke ankaŭ li ne malamis ŝin, sed kial klarigi por la knabo situacion ke ŝi mem ne komprenis?

"Trunks, mi ne malamas vian Paĉjon..." ĝi estis bona komenco, sed kion diri nun? "Vi scias kiel via patro kaj mi agas... ni ofte kverelas, sed ĝi signifas nenion..."

Trunks ne ŝajnis certa.

"Ne, Panjo... Ne estas kiel la aliaj fojoj... Paĉjo agas sufiĉe normale, sed nur estas pro tio ke li neniam montras kiam li angoras, li nur ĉiam agas kolera, eĉ kiam li ne estas. Sed vi... Eĉ kiam vi koleras kontraŭ Paĉjo, vi kutime agas ĝentile kun mi.. sed nun.. nun..." Trunks ekploris. La peza etoso de la pasinta semajno finfine estis tro por la infano. "Nun... se vi ankoraŭ amas Paĉjo, do, ĉu ĝi signifas ke vi ne plu amas min?"

"Oh, Trunks! Kompreneble mi ankoraŭ amas vin! Mi ĉiam amos vin, Bebo!" Bulma realigis kiom tiu afero afliktis ŝian filon. Veĝita kaj ŝi estis egoistoj, ĉiuj konsentis pri tio, sed ŝi (kaj eĉ li) ĉiam provis protekti Trunks, eĉ kontraŭ ili mem. Tamen estis evidenta ke tiu fojo, ili sukcesis vundi la knabon. "Ne malsereniĝu, Trunkĉjo. Mi kaj via patro amas vin, kaj ni amas unu la alia. Ni nur kverelis. Eble ni ne agas kiel kiam ni kutime kverelas, sed tio ne gravas, tio ne ŝanĝas ion por vi," ŝi diris, brakumante lin.

"Ĉu vere?"

"Jes, vere. Trankviliĝu, karulo, ĉio normalos denove... iam," asertis Bulma. Ŝi ne certis ke ĉio bonos, sed ŝi devis komforti la knabon. Ŝi sciis, kiam ŝi decidis vivi kun Veĝita, ke estos malfacila, ke lia paso eble estos tro peza por li aŭ eĉ por ili ambaŭ, ke eble, iam, li reiĝos al kiu li estis autaŭ ol vivi sur la Tero. Sed ŝi decidis tiam ke indis la riskon. Kaj ŝi decidis nun ke ŝi batalos lin ĝis kiam li klarigos kion okazis, ŝi batalos ŝin ĝis kiam ŝi ne plu timos lin. Ŝi devis fari tion, por ŝi, por Trunks, kaj por Veĝita mem.

o-o-o

Veĝita trejnis. Li trejnis preskaŭ sen paŭzo dum la tuta semajno, nur haltante por manĝi kaj por kelkaj horoj de dormo, kiam li vere ne plu povis daŭrigi sian trejno, kaj li certis ke li tuj endormiĝos en senreva dormo.

Sed eĉ lia trejno ne havigis al li sian kutiman rifuĝon. Li konstante repensi pri kio okazis, pri kion li faris, kaj pri kiel liaj agoj sukcesis en forigi Bulma de li. Sed li ankoraŭ ne scias kial li agis tiel. Kio ŝajnis tute natura tiam nun ŝajnis tute stulta. Tamen li ne provis kompreni _kial_ ŝajnis natura. Li sciis ke estis la nura solvo al lia nuna problemo kun Bulma, sed li timis la respondon. Kio se li denove pensis ke estis natura? Tiu, li demandiĝis de jaroj. La vera demando estis: kial li ne eksterminis homaron kiel li unue planis? kaj ĉu estis pli bone tiel?

Peco de la respondo estis simple: li estis komforta tie. Li havis vivkunulinon, filon, eĉ geamikojn se li vere volus, lia vivo ne estis konstante minancata...

Sed nur estis respondero, ĉar li ankaŭ ne ŝatis vivi tie.

Subite, la gravito refariĝis normala. Li sciis, ke nur ekzistis tri kaŭzoj por tio: aŭ li pafis kiblovon al la maŝino kaj rompis ĝin, aŭ okazis problemon kun la generatoro, aŭ Bulma volis paroli kun li. Kiel ŝi troviĝis ĵus ekster la gravitoĉambro, devis esti la tria eblo.

Li sciis pri kion ŝi volis diskuti. Sed li ne volis, li jam diris al ŝi ĉion, kion li povis. Li mem ne sciis pli ol kion li jam klarigis, do kial paroli plu kaj plu pri tio?? Bulma eniras la gravitoĉambron, kaj li ne turnis al ŝi.

"Veĝita..." ŝi komencas." Ni bezonas paroli." Li sopiris, sed ne respondis nek movis. "Hodiaŭ, mi parolis kun Trunks. Li ne komprenas kio okazas inter vi kaj mi. Li pensis ke ni malamegis unu la alian ; mi klarigis ke ne estas la vero sed li poste pensis ke ni ne plu amas lin. Li estas inteligenta knabo, li bone komprenis ke tiu ne estas normala kverelo, sed li nur estas knabeto do li ne povas kompreni ĉion, kaj li ne scias kion okazis dum la turniro - kaj mi ne volas ke li sciu!" Veĝita diris nenion, sed li premis la pugnojn. Bulma ne certis ĉu li koleris (sed se estus, li dirus ion) aŭ ĉu li ĉagreniĝis pro la reakcio de ilian filon.

"Mi ne akuzas vin pro kio okazis", ŝi daŭras. "Mi ne rankoras kontraŭ vi. Sed mi volas kompreni, mi bezonas kompreni. Mi pensis ke mi sufiĉe konis vin, ke mi povis fidi vin, sed nun... mi ne plu scias, mi ne povas klarigi viajn agojn, mi ne certas ke vi ne reagos tiel." Ŝi paŭzis, esperante ke li diris ion. Sed li daŭre ne movis nek parolis.

"Mi neniam forcis vin klarigi viajn agojn antaŭe, Veĝita. Mi scias ke estas malfacila por vi kompreni kial kelkfoje mi ne akordas kun vi, kaj eĉ kiam vi scias kion estas la problemo, vi ne ŝatas paroli, aparte se tio rilatas al via estinteco. Ĝenerale mi ne bezonas scii plu ol ke vi bedaŭras aŭ almenaŭ ke vi scias ke vi vundis iun. Sed tiu fojo malsimilas. Mi jam scias ke vi estas malkomforta pro kio okazis, sed ne sufiĉas. Estas tro grava. Kiam mi vidos miajn amikojn mi volas povi diri al ili ke kion vi faris estis eraro. Mi diros tion ĉiukaze, sed mi volas scii ke estas la vero kaj ke ankaŭ vi pensas tion. Mi povas helpi vin se vi volas..." Bulma paŭzis denove, atendante lian tipan 'Mi ne bezonas helpon!', sed li restis silenta. Ŝi turnis al la pordo kaj eliri la gravitoĉambron. "Se vi ne faras tion por vi, aŭ por mi, almenaŭ faru ĝin por via filo" ŝi aldonis antaŭ forlasi.

Longe, Veĝita ne movis. La vortoj de lia kunulino ripetis en lia menso. Li fuŝis, tion li jam sciis, sed li grave fuŝis. Kaj unu foje pli, ŝi pretis pardoni lin, helpi lin trapasi liajn erarojn. Li miris, li ne meritis ŝin.

Finfine, li movis, sed li ne reŝaltis la gravitomaŝino. Li enpensiĝas pri kion lian kunulino diris: ŝi volis diri ke li faris eraron... sed ĉu li faris eraron, aŭ ĉu li faris kion li pensis - pens_AS_! - taŭga? Tion li devis determini, kaj nur unu solvo ekzisatis por trovi la respondon: mediti.

Li sidis en la centro de la ĉambro kaj provis rememori la eventojn.

o-o-o

_Veĝita staras en la spacomaŝino de Babidi. Ankaŭ ĉeestas Kakarott, lian unuan idon, la violkolorulon kaj lia servanton. La bubaĉo batalas kontraŭ Dabura, sed li neniam gajnos tiel! Veĝita iĝas pli kaj pli incita: kiel iu forta kiel Gohan povas lasi sin deveni tiom febla kaj mallerta?! Li laboras ĉiuj tagoj por iĝi pli forta, por preterpasi liajn limojn, kial la bubo ne agas simile? Ĉu li pensas ke talento estas natura kaj ke li ne bezonas trejni lian povon? Ĉu li ne estas fiera de liaj Sajanaj originoj? Li certe agas kiel se al li tute ne gravas... Kiel fuŝo!_

Abrupte, la batalo ĉesas, kaj Dabura forlasas... poltrono! Sed Veĝita ne havas tempon miri plu pri la malapero de Dabura, li sentas ion en sia kapo. Li aŭdas voĉon, dolĉan, ĝentilan voĉon, kiu tentas lin kun pli da povo. Multe pli da povo. Li povas akiri ĉion la povon kiun li deziras, kiun li bezonas. Li nur devas akcepti la helpon de Babidi.

Li memoras kio okazis, nur kelkaj minutoj antaŭe, kiam Kakarott batalis kontraŭ la monstro de Obskurejo. La plijuna Sajano certe estas pli forte ol li, li ne montris ĉion dum tiu batalo. Kaj, li ne volas batali kontraŭ Veĝita. Sed Veĝita volas batali. Li atendas tiun batalon de tro longe. Tio devas okazi, hodiaŭ, aŭ neniam. Li ne plu volas atendi. Kaj la voĉo konsentas, li jam estis tre pacienta, nun estas la vico de Kakarott fari kion li _volas. Veĝita bezonas povon, povo por trudi Kakarott batali, povo por venki Kakarott. Li povas havi la povon, nun. Sed li ne devas atendi plu, ĉar poste, li ne plu povos, la voĉo ne plu helpos lin. Kaj Kakarott ne plus estos sur la Tero, li reiros al Paradizo. Estas nun. Li bezonas la povon._

Sed... la prezo estas tro multekosta. Li devas lasi Babidi posedi lian spiriton, regi liajn pensojn kaj agojn. Li ne volas iĝi sklavon denove. Sed la voĉo daŭre tentas lin: li ne estos sklavo, male ; li estos libra, libra de liaj emocioj, libra de lia familio.

Veĝita ne plu scias kion pensi. Li malfidis siajn emociojn, antaŭe. Li ankoraŭ malfidas ilin. Fakte, li ne vere scias kiel vivi kun ili. Ĉu ili iĝas lin malforta, malhelpante lin konsentriĝi al lia celo, kiel li lernis en la spacioŝipo de Friza? Aŭ ĉu ili iĝas lin pli forta, donante al li kialon daŭrigi batalon, kiel konstante diras Kakarott? Li ne scias...

Li aŭdas la aliajn diri al li malcedi. Do, eĉ liaj 'amikoj' provas diri al li kion li devas fari. Ili dubas lin. Ili ĉiam pensas ke li elektos la malbonajn decidojn. Eĉ Kakarott, la pura, forgesema, fidema Kakarott, pensas ke li ne povas agi korekte per li mem. Li estas laca de ĉiu-ĉi. Li nur volas fari kion li decidas, kaj ne kion aliaj diras al li fari. Kaj nun, li volas batali kontraŭ Kakarott. Li volas montri sian povon. Li volas montri ke li estas kapabla batali pli bone ol Goku_, kapabla protekti sian familion. Eĉ se li bezonas iom da helpo._

Li akceptas la oferton de Babidi.

o-o-o

Bone, nun li sciis kial. Li dubis lin mem, sian povon, siajn emociojn. Sian familion. Li forgesis lian fieron por akiri la bezonatan povon. Aŭ eble, lian orgojlo devigis lin trovi la povon, kaj al Diablo la konsekvencoj.

Sed ne sufiĉis. La pli grava afero okazis en la ĉampionaĵejo. Kiam li mortigis la spektantojn.

o-o-o

_  
Ili estas en la ĉampionaĵejo. Veĝita volas batali kontraŭ Kakarott, sed la ĝentila Sajano pensas ke Buu pli gravas. Veĝita serĉas ion, kion li povas diri aŭ fari por konvinki Kakarott. Kompreneble, Kakarott nun maltrankviliĝas pri la homoj kiu eble mortus, se Babidi liberigus Buu. Li ĉiam maltrankviliĝas pro mortontaj homoj. Do... Li decidas mortigi ilin li mem. Li pafas. Kakarott incitiĝas, sed ne sufiĉas. Li pafas denove, pli proksime al liaj amikoj. Ne gravas se ili mortas. Ne gravas se Bulma mortas. Nur gravas ke Kakarott akceptas batali. Kaj nun Kakarott estas ege kolera. Neniu, _neniu _endanĝerigas liajn amikojn sen sekvo. Li akceptas batali. Veĝita gajnis._

o-o-o

Veĝita pripensis pri tiu. Ĉu vere estis tiu, kiun li volis? Mortigi sian vivkunulino, por devigi Kakarott batali lin? Certe ne. Li agis stulte, kaj li bezonis sian filon baldaŭ mortigata por kompreni.

o-o-o

_Li batalas kontraŭ Kakarott - finfine! Kiom da jaroj li atendis? Subite, li sentas novan forton, verŝajne Buu. Do, la monstro sukcesis eskapi sian prizonon. Bah, tio ne gravas, li ne ŝajnas tiom forta ol la violkolorulo pensis. Li prizorgos lin poste, kiam Kakarott ne plu estos pli ol memoro. Sed kompreneble, la bonkora Sajano ne konsentas. Li denove volas halti ilian batalon, kaj alfronti Buu. Tio vere estas humiliganta. Kial tiu 3-a klasa klaŭno pensas ke Buu estas pli inda kontraŭbatalanto ol li?! Li estas la Reĝido de ilia popolo, li baldaŭ estos la plej forta persono en la tuta Universo, ĉu Kakarott ne povas kompreni tiun simplan fakton?! Sed ne, li daŭre parolas pri la danĝero ke konstituas Buu. Li provas konvinki Veĝita ke ili devas alfronti Buu, kune. _Kune_. Stultulo, la Reĝido de la Sajanoj ne bezonas helpon dum liaj bataloj... Li ne bezonas helpon... Krom nun... Eĉ nun... Li ne volas pensi pri tion._

Veĝita aŭdas la nomojn de siajn kunulino kaj filo. Kakarott diras ke ili eble mortos. Li demandas ĉu Veĝita vere volas tion?

Ĉu?

Ne, kompreneble ne. Kakarott ne estas la stultulo, li estas. Aŭ eble li estis kiam li decidis resti sur la Tero kaj havi amanton kaj idon, sed tio ne plu gravas nun. Nur Buu kaj la postvivo de lia familio gravas.

o-o-o

_La blobo estas svenigita, sed tio ne daŭros longe kaj la du buboj ankoraŭ ĉeestas. La interveno de Trunks savi lin, sed Veĝita demandas sin ĉu tio normalas? Certe ne, ne estas la rolo de Trunks protekti lin. Estas lia rolo, protekti lia filo. Kaj ĝis nun, anstataŭ protekti lin kaj lia patrino, kiel li devus, li nur endanĝeris ilin. Estas tempo ŝanĝi tion. Ĉu homoj ne diras ke neniam tro malfruas pro bone agi? Do estas tempo por li finfine agi taŭge. Li kulpas pri la liberigo de Buu, li devas repari. Fakte, nun, li ŝatus havi Kakarott proksime. Ĉar eble tiel ili povus trovi solvon por mortigi Buu sen alia morto... Sed li estas sola ; la du infanoj ne gravas, nek la Namekano. Kaj la nura solvo kion li trovis estas oferi sian propran vivon por preni la vivon de Buu. Oh, li kulpas, ĉu ne? Almanaŭ tiel lia filo vivos. Kaj ankaŭ la Kakarott-klono._

Sed la du infanoj ne volas forigi. Ili volas helpi. Ili volas batali. Ĉu ili ne scias kiom Buu fortas? Kompreneble ne, ili nur estas infanoj, ili revas de savi la mondon, kiel Goku faris en la rakontoj redirataj de Gohan. Kaj la blobo nun aproksimas, ne plu estas multe da tempo. Veĝita scias ke li ne havos tempon konvinki la knaboj. Feliĉe, la Namekano estas tie, li komprenos kaj li povos klarigi poste. Li devas formovi la knaboj rapide, kaj por tio nur ekzistas unu solvo: senkonciigi ilin. Sed antaŭ ol tion, li certe havas iom da tempo por diri al lia filo kion li bezonas scii... kion lia propra patro neniam diris al li, kaj tio ankoraŭ vundas la fiera Reĝido... Li brakumas Trunks kaj provas klarigi sian amon por li, eĉ se ankoraŭ kelkaj horoj antaŭe li rifuzis admiti tiun amon.

o-o-o

_Li ĵus revenis sur la Tero. La lasta espero de la Universo. Ah. Kiel ironio! Li, eks-detruanto de mondoj, nun la lasta espero... Sed kia espero? Li ne povis halti Buu antaŭe, kaj nun Buu estas multe pli forta, kiam li restas la sama. La maljuna sorcistino malaperas kaj li restas sola. Buu estas for, li havas tempon por decidi kiel agi. Abrupte, Kakarott aperis antaŭ ol li. Damne tujpreta-transmisio, li forgesis kiom agacata tio estas!_  
_  
"Veĝita! Vere estas vi!" Li ekkrias. "Ni ne perdu tempon, ne demandu min kial, sed metu tion orelringon al via maldekstra orelo!!"_

Nur Kakarott povas demandi ion tiom stulta kaj konjekti ke li faru tiel sen protesti... Nepre, Veĝita demandas: "Kial?"

"Se vi metas ĝin, ni povos kuniĝi! Ni devenos bataliston kun grandega povo!"

"Kuniĝi?! Ĉu vi ŝercas?!" Veĝita incitiĝas. La ideo de fuzio ankoraŭ estas nova por li, li neniam aŭdis pri tiel tekniko antaŭ ol vidi Gotenks, sed nova aŭ ne, io certas: li ne _fuzios. Ne kun iu ajn, kaj aparte ne kun Kakarott! "Kuniĝi min kun vi...?! Mi rifuzas!"_

"Mi atendis tiun reakcion sed vi scias ke ni ne havas alian manieron superforti Buu!!"

"Mi preferas morti ol kuniĝi kun vi..." deklamas Veĝita. Kaj li aldonas, sed nur por li: 'Eĉ se mi jam estas morta...'

Buu alproksimiĝas. Veĝita povas senti lin. Kompreneble, li verŝajne batalis kontraŭ Kakarott antaŭ ol lia alveno. Nun, li serĉas lian kontraŭbatalanto. Perfekte, vere... auntaŭ kelkaj minutoj li havis tempon decidi kiel agi, kaj nun, ne nur Buu baldaŭ ĉeestos, sed Kakarott estas kun li kaj malpermesas lin pripensi...

"Li alproksimiĝas!!" Konfidu Kakarott ĉiam konstati memkompreneblaj aferoj... "Veĝita, metu tiun potalon, mi petegas vin! Ne estas tempo por pripensi! Alie, ĉio estos perdata!!"

"Tio ne plaĉas al mi..." Estas la vero, sed Veĝita ne intencis diri tion laŭte...

"Heh?"

Kaj nun li devas klarigi por la klaŭno... Vere, ĉu ili havas tempon por tion?! Bah - Veĝita bone konas Kakarott, li neniam lasos lin trankvile antaŭ ol ili kuniĝos... Li povas anstataŭe uzi tiun tempon por klarigi kial li estas tiom incitata. "Dum nia batalo, vi kaŝis ke via povo esti pli granda! Ĉu vi pensis ke tiu konsolu min?! Mi vidis vin el paradizo! Super Sajano 3...?! Idioto! Mi abomenas vin! Kiel vi volas ke mi kuniĝu kun vin?!"

"Pardonu... la daŭro de tiu tekniko estas tre limigata... mi volis gardi ĝin por poste..." Jes, ĝentila Kakarott, pardonpetu, kiel se tio povus malpliiĝi lian honton...

"Al mi ne gravas viajn ekskuzojn... Vi ne batalis plene! Kia humilo!"

Buu preskaŭ ĉeestas nun. Ili ne plu havas multe da tempo. Li bezonas trovi kielo por silenti Kakarott kaj koncentriĝi pri la venonta batalo.

"Do... Ĉu vi scias tion," diras Kakarott. "Buu manĝis ĉiujn, inklude Bulma! Pikolo, Gohan, Goten kaj Trunks estas absorbitaj! Estas pro tio ke lia povo pliiĝis tiel rapide!"

"Kio?!" Tio vere mirigas Veĝita. Li ne vidis ĉion el Paradizo, kaj li certe ne sciis ke Bulma kaj Trunks mortis!

La Reĝido provas trovi ideon sed lia menso restas malplena. La morto de lia kunulino kaj filo afektas lin - kiel li pensis antaŭe, tiu fakto nun paralizas lin. Sed mirinde, tio ne tiom ĝenas lin. La Dragonbuloj ankoraŭ ekzistas, do ne tiom gravas. Veĝita ne devas pensi pri venĝo sed protekto - protekto de la espero revivi ilin.

Kaj ĵus kiam li pensis tion, Buu aperis.

"Ve...Veĝita!!"

Nur estas unu solvo... "...Donu! rapide!" Veĝita provas aligi la orelringon al lia orelo, sed estas malfacila, aparte en tiu stresa situacio... "Damne, maldekstra orelo, ĉu ne...?!"

"Oh, tiu kuniĝo estas definitiva, ni ne povos dividiĝi!" subite diras Kakarott.

"K...Kio?! Stultulo, vi diras tion al mi je la lasta momento!" Li devis scii... estas Kakarott ideo, nepre estas malperfekta... Sed estas tro malfrua, kaj ĉiukaze, eĉ se li ne vere volas admiti tion, Kakarott pravas kaj ne estas alia maniero superforti Buu. "Tiel, ĉu tio bonas?!"

"Dankon, Veĝita!!"

Kaj Goĝeta ĉeestas.

o-o-o

_Li eniras la korpon de Buu, kaj faligas la ŝildon. Tuj, li sentas strangega sentaĵo en sia korpo, kaj la fuzion ĉesas._

Veĝita miras. Li denove estas li. Kompreneble, ili ne restis Goĝeta tre longe, kaj ial, esti Goĝeta ne estis malagrabla... sed esti Veĝita pli bonas. Li neniam volas sperti ion tiel denove. Ĝi estas treege forta, kompreneble, kaj la ĝentila naturo de la alia Sajano iel kvietigas lia propra eksplodema karaktero por krei iu ulo kiu ne estas tiom naiva ol Kakarott kaj ne tiom kolera ol li. Sed estas la problemo. Li memoras ĉion, kio okazis dum li estis parto de Goĝeta, sed tiel kiel se oni rakontus al li la eventojn. Li ne memoras vivi ilin. Dum la tempo kiam li estis Goĝeta, li, kaj Kakarott, ne plu ekzistis. Kaj tion, Veĝita ne povas akcepti. Li batalis dum jaroj por daŭre vivi, li ne povas rezignigi sin pri ĉesi sian propra ekzistado.

Li destruas la orelringon. Tio ne okazos denove.

o-o-o

_Fuzio, denove. La violkolorulo - nun li mem fuzionaĵo - proponis tion. Ĉu li nur konas unu batalotaktikon? Aŭ ĉu li ne komprenas kio estas fiero de Sajanoj, kiuj preferas batali sole? Ĉiukaze, Veĝita rifuzos. Eĉ se tiu signifas la detruo de la tuta Universo, fuzio ne estas sajana batalomaniero, kaj li rifuzas plu perfidi siajn originojn. Ĵus kiam li malfermas la buŝon por (impetege) doni sian opinion, Kakrott ekparolas:_  
_  
"Ni ne bezonos tiujn, mi redonas ilin al vi."_

"Kio?!" ekkrias la du Dioj.

"Tiuj aferoj ne estas por ni. Tamen, dankon... Ni volas batali kun niaj propraj povoj, pardonu por sciigi vin pri tio je tiel kritika momento..."

Tipa Kakarott kaj netipa Kakarott samtempe... Veĝita miras, ĉar neniam li kredis ke Kakarott povu agi tiel Sajane... Kaj kompreneble, la ideo fuzii estas forgesata tuj. Tio estas malpezigo por Veĝita, sed li ne povas malhelpi lin pensi ke se li _dirus tion, ili ankoraŭ batalus por decidi ĉu jes aŭ ne, ili fuzius..._

o-o-o

_  
La batalo kontraŭ Buu ĵus finiĝis. Ĉio kio restas de Buu estas polvo - ne, ne eĉ polvo ; nenio restas. Veĝita sentas grandan pezon forflugi. La batalo estis ekstraordinara, li kaj Kakarott kunebatalis Buu... de tiom longe ol li povas memori, li neniam batalis kun iu ajn. Li ĉiam luktis sole. Sed li memoras Nappa dirante ke Sajanoj kiuj ofte laboras kune estas nehaltigeblaj, kaj por la unua fojo, li komprenas kion la senhara Sajano celis._

Sed, ne estas pro tio ke li ŝajnas respiri pli libere. Ne, estas ĉar li pensas pri lia familio, kiu atendas, vivanta, sur la Tero. 

o-o-o

Veĝita subite komprenis ĉion, kio okazis. Kial, tio okazis. Kial li agis tiom stulte. Li dubis lin mem, li ne komprenis - ne akceptis - liajn emociojn, sia amo por sia familio.

Li memoris la fuzio, la kvieto kiu emanis de Goĝeta. Li ne bezonis Kakarott por atingi tiun staton de menso ; li nur bezonis bonvenigi liajn sentimentojn.

Li memoris la batalo kontraŭ Eta Buu, la impreso finfine agi ĝuste kiam li provis gajni tempon por Kakarott. Ili estis pli forta kune, sed tio ne signifis ke li estis malforta sole. En tiu batalo, Kakarott ne helpis lin - ili helpis reciproke.

Li agis pro streso, pro miskompreno de li mem. Sed li komprenis nun, kaj li havos ĉiu bezonata tempo por superforti Kakarott - eble. Tio ne gravas.

Li sciis ke li neniam faros ion tiom stulte denove. Kaj tio gravas.

Li leviĝis kaj eliris la gravitoĉambro. Li sciis, certe, sed aliaj bezonis scii. Li direktiĝis al la laboratorio de Bulma. Kiam li eniris, ŝi ĉesis sian laboro kaj turnis al li. Ili longe parolis.

Tiu nokto, Bulma dormis en ilia dormoĉambro.

- FINO -


End file.
